Souvenir
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Nakatsu a déclaré sa flamme à Mizuki, mais elle en aime un autre. Comment cela va se finir...


Titre: Souvenirs…  
Auteur: K-chan  
Source: Hanakimi  
Genre: Romance  
Couple: Izu-chan x Ashy  
Disclamer: Ashiya n'est pas à moi, même si j'utilise souvent ce pseudo sur les forum. Sano non plus n'est pas à moi. Et les autres perso non plus, pour leur santé  
Commentaire: Hanakimi ! ça faisait un bail que je n'ai plus écrit sur cette série ! Est-ce que Sano sera plus sympa avec moi ? En tout cas je dédicace cette fic à Nakajima qui m'a demandé d'écrire sur ce couple: Sano x Mizuki

**Souvenirs….**

Mizuki ruminait dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait comment réagir face à la déclaration de Nakatsu, qui avait eu un sacré courage pour lui dire. Elle avait suffisamment de problèmes avec Sano. Enfin, elle avait le soutient de Nakao, tant que Nanba gardera ses distances avec elle. Et puis agir comme un garçon n'est pas facile tout les jours.

-Ashiya…

L'adolescente ne répondait pas et espérait qu'on l'oublie si elle se cachait derrière le rideau de son lit. Allez, elle mit encore son oreiller devant elle pour pas qu'on la voit, au cas ou…(le pire, c'est que ça peut marcher -_-). Elle entendit qu'on ouvrait le voilage. Allait-elle être découverte derrière son dernier rempart ?

-Ashiya, tes mains dépassent.  
-Zut, comment tu m'as trouvé ?  
-Je n'ai jamais vu de coussin tenir à la verticale tout seul, répondit son camarade de chambre. Tu ne va pas manger ?  
-Non.  
-Nakatsu est dans sa chambre, si ça peut te faire changer d'avis.  
-…

Mizuki accompagna donc l'ex-champion de saut en hauteur à la cantine. Elle ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement, seulement jusqu'à demain matin, à la première heure de cours. Le problème était surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle aimait un autre comme ça. Elle avait vu ce que ça avait fait à Nakatsu de rien lui avouer…

-Mange proprement.  
-Itai !  
-Tu veux faire une rizière ?  
-Hein ? Arg !

Des grains de riz et du jus de pêche étaient devant elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'elle faisait. Elle passa le reste du repas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mais restait le même fantôme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sano une fois dans leur dortoir.  
-Hein ? Rien, rien !  
-°Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour qu'elle me le dise pas ?° pensa l'adolescent.

La jeune fille eut le droit à un étirement facial pour punition.

-Arrêteuh !  
-*rire*  
-*boude*  
-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête de zombie depuis cette après-midi ?  
-Nakatsu.  
-Pour ce qu'il a dit ?  
-*hoche la tête* Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire quand je le croiserai.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda prudemment Sano.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de peine. Il avait l'air si joyeux quand il a fait sa déclaration, alors qu'il était si triste ces derniers temps.  
-Le mieux est encore de lui dire. Si tu attends, il va espérer de plus en plus et ça va lui faire plus mal, non ?  
-Probablement.  
-Allez, si tu réfléchis trop, tu vas devenir chauve.  
-Rigole pas !  
-Bonne nuit.  
-Oyasumi.

La nuit porte conseil dit-on et Mizuki était déterminée à son réveil. Après son habillement en 30 secondes, elle et ses camarades allèrent en classe –après le passage à la case cantine. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Nakatsu sur elle. Son courage diminuait à mesure que les heures passaient. Et la pause fatale arriva: midi !

-Miz…  
-Je dois allez quelque part !  
-Oh ! On le voit déjà plus, constata Sekime.

Shuichi était dépité et après quelques minutes figé comme une statue, il se mit à suivre son meilleur ami. Sano, qui regardait la scène du coin de l'œil, soupira et se contenta de manger son repas. Il l'avait prévenu, fallait vraiment tout lui dire et expliquer à cette fille. Et elle n'écoutait même pas. Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes, Ashiya reprenait son souffle, se maudissant d'être aussi couarde. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant de se regarder dans le miroir devant elle. Elle le vit aussi.

-Mizuki.  
-Ah ! Nakatsu. Euh…  
-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.  
-Euh…ben…tu sais…ce que tu as dit…  
-Ah, désolé si toute l'école le sait. Mais je pouvais plus me taire.  
-C'est que moi…je…enfin je ne suis pas…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter que je suis gay, alors j'attendrais.  
-Mais ! C'est que je ne…enfin j'ai…  
-Tu ne ? Tu ?  
-Je ne veux pas te faire de peine…mais en fait, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre…  
-Oh…dit Nakatsu ayant perdu sa bonne humeur.  
-Je suis désoléeee ! Finit-elle avant de s'enfuir de nouveau.

On ne le revit pas en cours ce jour là. Ashiya commençait à avoir des remords. Et si c'était trop brutal pour le pauvre Nakatsu ? Bien sûr que c'était violent pour le jeune lion fougueux d'Osaka. Mais que faire. Elle était quand même inquiète pour lui et se retournait encore et encore dans son lit.

-Arrête de te faire un sang d'encre et dors.  
-Mais…  
-Dors !

Sano était aussi le meilleur ami de Nakatsu, il devait savoir ce qu'il dit. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, Noe et Sekime leur apprit que Kayashima l'avait retrouvé dans les toilettes. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis sa discussion avec Mizuki. Taiki l'avait ramené à leur chambre et maintenant, il dormait. Pas cours aujourd'hui. Ashiya gardait son lit aussi, observant la plafond. Sano, lui, lisait juste en-dessous (vive les lits superposés XD), quand un cri l'arracha de l'aventure de Masami qui s'apprêtait à affronter les gorgones du marais Jinnai. À force de regarder le plafond, elle avait repéré une araignée.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Une araignée ! Là !  
-Attends, je vais l'enlever, dit Sano en attrapant la pauvre araignée (2 millimètres au maximum de diamètre XD) Regarde, elle est inoffensive  
-Kyaaaaaa ! Enlève là ! Enlève là !  
-C'est bon.

Sano était sortit pour poser la petite bête sur le mur dans le couloir **(1)** avant de trouvé l'adolescente en boule sous sa couverture. Il approcha furtivement avant d'enlever le plaid subitement.

-Au secours !  
-*rire*  
-Sano ! Ce n'est pas drôle !  
-Dis moi, il n'y a pas de trou dans le plafond encore ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder depuis avant.  
-Je réfléchissais, répondit Mizuki.  
-Et à quoi ?  
-A Na…commença-t'elle avant de s'arrêter et de se mettre à pleurer.  
-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
-C'est de ma faute. Quand je lui ai dit. Maintenant, il ne va pas bien à cause de moi, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il ne fallait pas être savant pour voir que la jeune fille se sentait responsable de la dépression du blond. Elle n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tord, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Rien.

-Si je n'avais rien dit…  
-C'est mieux pour lui qu'il le sache.  
-Mais…  
-Il n'espèrera pas inutilement au moins.  
-J'aurais du mieux réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit.  
-Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de le dire.  
-Sans me justifier alors…  
-Il ne t'aurait pas lâcher si tu ne lui avais pas donné une raison valable…quelle justification ?  
-Rien, rien…dit-elle en essuyant ses dernières larmes.  
-Bien  
-…? Tu es fâché, Sano ?  
-Je veux savoir ce que va faire Masami.  
-…?

Sano se réinstalla sur son lit pour lire la suite de son livre "Masami le héros". Ashiya ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais elle allait mieux. Sano l'avait réconforté et puis elle se sentait tout de suite mieux une fois dans ses bras…Dans ses bras ? Elle venait de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça se faisait entre garçons ? Elle resta songeuse pendant le repas du soir **(2)** et dans la douche, quoique l'eau froide la réveilla. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Sano, le nez dans son livre, toujours le même. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit

-Il est bien ?  
-Hum…  
-C'est quoi l'histoire ?  
-Un héros qui sauve des gens.  
-Ah.  
-Tu veux quoi ?  
-Euh…tu as l'air fâché depuis ce matin…

Sano leva les yeux du bouquin et regarda sa colocataire qui observait le sol, visiblement attristée. Il soupira intérieurement contre son comportement d'imbécile.

-Je suis pas fâché.

-En fait, je lui ai dit que je…  
-Tu ?  
-Qu'il y avait…quelqu'un que…enfin que j..  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.  
-Que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un, finit-elle précipitamment sans avoir écouter l'athlète.  
-Hein ?

Réalisant ce qu'elle avait avoué sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille rougit violemment. Gênée, elle n'osait croiser le regard de son colocataire. Elle allait monter dans son lit, mais une main attrapa son poignet.

-Sa...Sano.  
-Tu en trop dit ou pas assez.  
-Je vais allez dormir.  
-Attends, Ashiya, la retint Sano.

Mais en tirant le bras de l'adolescente vers lui, il l'a fit basculer et, scène commune dans leur vie maintenant, elle lui tomba dessus. Elle voulait se relever, mais Izumi l'en empêcha, la serrant près de lui. Il aimait rester comme ça, profiter de sa présence près de lui.

-Sano !  
-Hum…Je ne te lâcherai pas, déclara-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux bleus**(3)**  
-Pourquoi ? interrogea la jeune fille, gênée par leur position.  
-Parce que.  
-Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! C'est embarrassant cette posture ! Parce que je…  
-Tu ?  
-Je ne suis pas…  
-Un garçon, finit Sano.

Mizuki était stupéfaite. Izumi avait lâché prise et la jeune fille avait reculé. Il l'avait découvert, mais depuis quand ? Cette fois là ? Ou bien celle-ci ? Il y avait tant de possibilités. Il continuait de la fixer dans sa panique. Pourtant, il ne réagissait pas comme elle le pensait. Elle aurait cru que s'il l'apprenait, il couperait les ponts directement, mais ils étaient devenus de très bons amis.

-Depuis…

-Quand je t'ai ramené à l'infirmerie après ton match contre Nakatsu.  
-°Si longtemps !° pensa-t-elle. Et…pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
-Tu ne serais pas là si j'avais dit quelque chose, non ? Je voulais que tu restes à mes côtés.

Mizuki était sous le choc de la révélation. C'était comme si elle rêvait éveillée, mais ce songe éclata quand elle remarqua que son idole était en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux pour se perdre dans le bleu électrique des yeux de Sano. Elle frissonna au contact de la main de l'athlète sur son visage et ferma ses paupières pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire.

-Mizuki.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils partageaient la même chambre et ils n'avaient jamais osé s'appeler autrement que par leur nom. Et voilà qu'il l'avait fait. Elle releva la tête vers lui pour le voir sourire. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer:

-Moi aussi, il y a une personne que j'aime.

Et comme pour lui avouer qui, il l'embrassa chastement. Si la première fois, elle avait violemment réagit **(4)**, cette fois, elle ne broncha pas. Si quelqu'un entrait à ce moment là, elle paniquerait et Sano s'en sortirait avec une pirouette comme toujours. Mais rien. Personne ne vint. De toute façon, elle était déconnecté, sur un nuage. Mais chaque chose à une fin. Ashiya repensait à ce long et pourtant bref contact **(5)**, si doux, suave et tendre. Les lèvres de Sano étaient sucrées alors qu'il se sentait mal rien qu'à voir une sucrerie, contrairement à elle.

-Sano.  
-Oui ?  
-Moi aussi je…je t'aime, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Il se contenta de sourire à la jeune fille. Il la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il ne la lasserai jamais partir.

-Tu fais quoi, Mizuki ?

La jeune fille referma l'album-photo qu'elle avait sur les genoux et sourit à l'homme de sa vie.

-Je regardais mes souvenirs de lycée. Je me remémorais comment on en était arrivé à aujourd'hui.  
-Grâce à une petite araignée, plaisanta-il en prenant Ashiya dans ses bras.  
-Je m'en suis voulu d'être heureuse alors que Nakatsu se morfondait…il devient quoi ?  
-Kayashima s'occupe toujours de lui. Je me demande quand il grandira.

*rire*

Fin

**(1)** Il ne l'a pas tué ! Il remonte dans mon estime ! J'adooooore les araignées moi

**(2)** Elle l'est tout le temps dans cette fic, j'ai l'impression XD

**(3)** Dans les images color de Sano, il a les yeux bleus, chose étonnante pour un Jap

**(4)** Un coup de poing…mais quelle imbécile à ce moment là -_-

**(5)** Ça peut vous paraître bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

Alors ? Alors ? Elle n'est pas belle cette histoire ? Non ? Bon tant pis alors XD Enfin, elle est longue, c'est déjà ça. Dans ma première fic Sano x Mizuki, on s'était plaint du fait qu'elle était trop courte. Voilà J'ai même réussit à mettre un pitit Naka x Taiki XD Je suis drop toué…euh trop douée Allez ! Review pleaaaaaaaase !

**Aparté on air...**

K: Alors ?  
S: Je pensais que tu nous avais oublié...  
K: Presque, j'étais très occuper avec mes perso originaux.  
N: Je n'apparais pas beaucoup.  
T: Moi non plus.  
K: Parce que c'est un Sano x Mizuki.  
S: Arrêter d'écrire sur nous un moment t'a fait amélioré ton style. Il a nettement changé.  
K: C'est parce que tu as le beau rôle Et pis, ze veux faire la paix parce que Peace and Love mon frère !  
S: Appelez l'asile, qu'ils la ramène là-bas -_-  
K: Traître...

**Aparté off...**


End file.
